Gone
by The First Light
Summary: Brad loses his memory so Sakura takes him in. As he slowly gains his memory he also gains a love for Sakura. a little bit of SakuraxBrad. it's nothing serious, just some kissing. please read and review. still updating
1. A New Day

Gone  
  
Chapter 2-Follow Back Along Your Scar  
  
Brad listened to the phone ring and then heard someone pick up.   
  
"Hello, Sakura speaking," a voice said.  
  
"Oh, um...heay Sakura. It's Brad...I'm kind of lost. Can you pick me up please? I'd really appreciate  
  
it..." Brad said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh! What street?"  
  
Brad squinted to look at the sign. "Er-I can't see the sign."  
  
He heard a giggle on the other end and his cheeks reddened. "Stop teasing me! So what if I can't see!  
  
It's not my fault!"  
  
"Oh, but I love teasing you. You go so balistic," Sakura answered. "Okay. I'll send Aya-san to go pick  
  
you up. Happy?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
He hung up and sat down on the curb to wait. Sakura hung up her phone and giggled more. Aya smiled.  
  
"Kawaii! He's really cute yes? You like him, huh?"  
  
"No I don't! It's not like that!" Sakura said, embarrassed.  
  
Aya shrugged. Brad sat and listened to music. All he could think about was the three men he met in that  
  
prison cell. Who were they? He had a strange feeling about the German...like he had known him for just about his  
  
whole life. A blue car suddenly pulled up to him and he got in. Aya smiled.   
  
"Hey, Brad."  
  
"Oh! Hey, Aya-san! Where's Sakura?"   
  
"Why? Were you expecting her?" Aya teased while driving.  
  
Brad blushed again. "Well it's just that...yeah. I kind of was. You know..."  
  
Aya glanced over to the young and unsure kid next to her. Definately kawaii.   
  
"I know you're still not used to everything, but tomorrow you have school. You've got to a least open up a little," Aya said, putting her hand on Brad's shoulder.   
  
Brad nodded and then smiled. It was the first real smile he had given anyone. They stopped by the grocery store and, as they drove back, Brad revealed more about what Persia and Manx had said.  
  
"Hm...I wonder why they wanted you..." Aya muttered.  
  
Brad shrugged and looked down at the brown bags in his lap. He opened the door when they got to the shop and set the groceries on the table. Aya told her everything that happened and why he had suddenly become lost. Sakura put on a thoughtful look.  
  
"I wonder what that was about..."  
  
"I said the same thing. Maybe it's because he was the leader of Schwartz..." Aya said.  
  
"....What's Schwartz?"  
  
Sakura and Aya turned toward Brad.  
  
"I forgot you don't remember anything," Sakura sighed. "Schwartz was an assassin group made up of Shuldig, Farfarello, Nagi, and...you."  
  
"Me?!" Brad asked, looking slightly alarmed.  
  
"Don't worry..." Aya said, comforting him.  
  
Brad buried his face in his hand. Who the hell was he? How many scars were on his soul from being in Schwartz? He wanted the scars to disappear...though he knew they never would. 


	2. Follow Back Along Your Scar

Gone  
  
Part 2-Follow Back Along Your Scar  
  
Brad listened to the phone ring and then heard someone pick up.   
  
"Hello, Sakura speaking," a voice said.  
  
"Oh, um...heay Sakura. It's Brad...I'm kind of lost. Can you pick me up please? I'd really appreciate  
  
it..." Brad said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh! What street?"  
  
Brad squinted to look at the sign. "Er-I can't see the sign."  
  
He heard a giggle on the other end and his cheeks reddened. "Stop teasing me! So what if I can't see!  
  
It's not my fault!"  
  
"Oh, but I love teasing you. You go so balistic," Sakura answered. "Okay. I'll send Aya-san to go pick  
  
you up. Happy?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
He hung up and sat down on the curb to wait. Sakura hung up her phone and giggled more. Aya smiled.  
  
"Kawaii! He's really cute yes? You like him, huh?"  
  
"No I don't! It's not like that!" Sakura said, embarrassed.  
  
Aya shrugged. Brad sat and listened to music. All he could think about was the three men he met in that  
  
prison cell. Who were they? He had a strange feeling about the German...like he had known him for just about his  
  
whole life. A blue car suddenly pulled up to him and he got in. Aya smiled.   
  
"Hey, Brad."  
  
"Oh! Hey, Aya-san! Where's Sakura?"   
  
"Why? Were you expecting her?" Aya teased while driving.  
  
Brad blushed again. "Well it's just that...yeah. I kind of was. You know..."  
  
Aya glanced over to the young and unsure kid next to her. Definately kawaii.   
  
"I know you're still not used to everything, but tomorrow you have school. You've got to a least open up a little," Aya said, putting her hand on Brad's shoulder.   
  
Brad nodded and then smiled. It was the first real smile he had given anyone. They stopped by the grocery store and, as they drove back, Brad revealed more about what Persia and Manx had said.  
  
"Hm...I wonder why they wanted you..." Aya muttered.  
  
Brad shrugged and looked down at the brown bags in his lap. He opened the door when they got to the shop and set the groceries on the table. Aya told her everything that happened and why he had suddenly become lost. Sakura put on a thoughtful look.  
  
"I wonder what that was about..."  
  
"I said the same thing. Maybe it's because he was the leader of Schwartz..." Aya said.  
  
"....What's Schwartz?"  
  
Sakura and Aya turned toward Brad.  
  
"I forgot you don't remember anything," Sakura sighed. "Schwartz was an assassin group made up of Shuldig, Farfarello, Nagi, and...you."  
  
"Me?!" Brad asked, looking slightly alarmed.  
  
"Don't worry..." Aya said, comforting him.  
  
Brad buried his face in his hand. Who the hell was he? How many scars were on his soul from being in Schwartz? He wanted the scars to disappear...though he knew they never would. 


End file.
